The present invention relates generally to an improved telescoping tube assembly of adjustable length, and more particularly to such an assembly which is light weight and incorporates an improved locking means for releasably restraining and holding telescopically arranged tubular members in a rigid assembly and retained to resist relative axial movement. The locking means of the present invention is rugged, reliable, and its actuation requires only modest arcuate rotation or motion to engage the locking or brake means for locking the telescoping tubular members in any desired adjustable length position.
Telescoping tubular assemblies are used for a substantial variety of applications. Typical applications include use in monopod, bipod and/or tripod assemblies such as are widely used in the sports, recreational, photographic, as well as various industrial applications. Certain of these applications require a locking means which is rugged, durable, and reliable, such as is required in a walking or climbing stick of adjustable length such as used in hiking, mountain or cliff climbing, various load supporting applications, and the like. In order to rapidly deploy the device and render it ready for use, it is desirable that the length adjustment be fixed by requiring initial selection of length followed by only minimal or modest rotational motion for locking. Once the length of the composite tube assembly has been selected and fixed, the application may require that the locking means be capable of withstanding substantial loads without yielding, slipping or collapsing. A further feature of deployment of the present invention is that means are provided to avoid inadvertent disassembly or pull-out of the telescoping members, one from another.